Frozen Ice Skating Doll set 2014
Anna Head: Anna Classic Body: Classic 2012 Appearance * Hair: Anna is rooted with a bright orange fibre, it is styled in 2 braids. This is the first Anna doll that doesn't come with her white hair streak, as the doll takes place after Anna's frozen heart is cured. There's short bangs at the front. The rooting pattern is dense around the hairline, with a part at the left side, going all the way to the nape of her neck, to accommodate the braids. They're held in place with clear rubber bands. * Head: Anna has a very simple face. She has orange eyebrows that fade towards the centre. She wears green eyeshadow and black eyeliner. There is a light blush on her nose and cheeks. As well as several freckles. And finally a red shade of lipstick. Her expression is quite subtle and she glances to the right. * Outfit: '''Based on Anna's dress as seen during the epilogue of the movie Anna wears a 4 piece ensemble. It is essentially a green recolour of her Snow Gear ensemble and features a top, which is a combination of a grey, sparkly vest with long mint sleeves and collar insert to simulate a blouse being worn under it. The vest has printed details. The skirt is dark green and has printed details, it reaches her shins. And she finishes the outfit with green boots with ice skating irons. While in the movie the irons are created by Elsa's ice magic, the doll's are painted silver, suggesting they're made of iron instead. Elsa '''Head: Anna Classic Body: Classic 2012 Appearance * Hair: Elsa is rooted with a very light blond. It's styled into a braid that reaches her hips. The top has a couple of shorter strands, which are styled over a small ponytail to create volume. The rooting pattern is dense around the hairline. * Head: '''Elsa has grey eyebrows that fade towards the centre. Her eyeshadow is purple and fades into grey. She wears mascara and black eyeliner at the top and grey eyeliner at the bottom. She has a minimal amount of blush. She wears an old pink shade of lipstick and has a slight smirk. She glances to the left. * '''Outfit: '''Based on Elsa's Snow Queen outfit she wears a one piece dress. It has a transparent blue collar and sleeves that end in a tip at her wrist. The bodice and skirt are attached to it and made of the same light blue fabric, but the bodice has silver glitter on it. The dress flares out towards the bottom and has a slit on the right side that starts at her knee. The dress reaches the floor. The cape is also transparent but has blue glitter accents applied that mimic the look from the movie. The cape reaches about an inch past the floor. The outfit is finished with Elsa's classic Snow Queen heels. However they have ice skating irons underneath. They're made from blue transparent plastic. She's identical to the 2013 Classic doll in every sense but her shoes. Other '''Box: The box' entire front is made from plastic, with only the back and bottom being cardboard. The Frozen logo and doll set name is about an inch from the bottom edge, which allows the shoes to be seen. Overall this is a perfect display box.